Death Of Our Freinds
by TerraIceTylers15
Summary: After the Death of Zatanna, The Young Justice team and Organization 13 start dieing in battle,is this just becuase they messed up or is this part of a huge plan. But Heros are not afriad to lose their lifes to save the ones they love
1. Death of the Trator

**Uhm Hi, this is Terra talking if your reading my story i thank you very much and please tell me how i did, well this is a story that is gonna have a lot of character death in it ,in other words everybody but two people will die and you guys could give me some ideas for some of their death because me and my best friend are starting to run out if ideas heh,oh and each chapter has a song that i was listening to when i wrote it so it might help to listen it when you read it. This story takes place in the DC universe, and it has like 3 OC characters and lots of different pairing including Akuroku, Zemyx, Supermartion,Xemiax and many more, and I hate Zatanna so im gonna be really mean to her and i am sorry for any and all spelling problems, but anyway on with the story**

Zexion Inezo AKA the Schemer sighed as he walked down the one of the many hallways in Mount. Justice. He had his lexicon in one hand and a glass of ice tea in the other. He was heading towards the giant living room of the mountain. As he got closer to the end of the hall, he could hear sound of water splashing and a guitar playing coming form the living room. Zexion walked through the door from to the room and sow Terra Hawk AKA Zero co-leader of the new Young Justice, and Demyx Myde AKA Aquarius the water soldier and his boyfriend of 2 months, sparing.

Demyx has his sitar out and was creating water clones, Terra had her scythe in hand and was slicing the water clones in half. Three clone appeared behind her and swung their water sitar at her, Terra flipped backwards over the clones and throw her scythe like a boomerang, hit the water clones making them disappear. The scythe returned to Terra once she landed back on the ground.

Zexion went and sat down on one of the many couches in the room and started reading his spell book. Then he heard a thump of somebody hit the floor then Demyx's voice.

" come on Terry can't you let me win once" Demyx wined as he stood up rubbing his sore butt from falling. Terra just laughed.

"where would be the fun in that" she said smirking.

Demyx straighten his back then walked over to Zexion and wound his arms around his neck from behind the couch.

"hey babe" he said.

Zexion turned from his book and looked up and Demyx and smiled

"hey Demy, I over heared you geting your butt kicked by Terra"

"she cheated" Demyx protested then a shout from the kitchen came.

"I did not" Terra stepped out of the kitchen holding a plate of cut up apples and sat down by Zexion "and I beat you far and square"

Demyx just pouted and sat on the other side of Zexion.

"hey I hear we have a mission today" Zexion said trying to start conversation. Terra pick up an apple piece and started eating.

"yeah we are going after Bane, we probably gonna head out in 10 minutes so I suggest you guy go get ready" the two male nodded and went tp get into their uniform

6 of the Young Justice members acomponyed Zero on this very important mission. She brought Pandra (harleiy body made up of gel that she can shape into anything she wants), Nightwing, Aquaruis, Schemer, Kid Flash and Beast Boy. Their mission is to stop the Jokers and Bane from delivering vemon to Cobra, they recently they discover that Zatanna was giving them weapons and information, so they must look out for her because she is a very powerful ex-hero now.

Zero and Beast Boy were in the building, in the air vents morphed at rats. Nightwing, Pandra, and KF were hiding on the roof top and Aquaruis and Schemer were hiding in front of the building.

The Joker and Bane walked into the building with a briefcase in hand and after them Zatanna followed carrying what looked like to be a high-tech gun. Zero and BB could easily hear and see them from the vents. They were talking about attacking Mount. Justice. Zero morphed into a king cobra and carefully slid through the bars of the vent cover and made her way closer to the villains and ex-hero.

"I say we just bomb the whole mountain and kill them all with one blow" Bane said crossing his arms over his chest. The Joker just laugh his crazy laugh.

" where would be the fun in that I want to see their face as we kill them" he said playing with one of his knifes.

"if we kill anyone, we are gonna kill Zero first, she is the most threat to us right now" Zatanna said. Both the super villains looked at her.

"that not a bad idea and we can kill her in front of that birdboy too" the Joker laughed.

"we back to bussiness, I belive you have the tech we ask you to get" Bane asked the girl, who nodded and placed the gun on the table. Bane reached out to grab it when Zero morphed into a wolf and grabbed it and jumped out of the way before he could hit her.

"you were followed, great now we have to deal with these heros" the Joker said throwing a knife at the gray wolf but it missed.

Beast Boy jumped out of the vents and morphed into a tiger and bit Bane on his forearm. Kid Flash came runing at super sonic speed and ramed Bane making him fly backwards. Nightwing dropped from the ceiling throwing birderangs at Zatanna. Pandra helped Beast Boy with attacking Bane. Aquaruis came running in sumining his water clones and having them attack The Joker, Schemer was right behind his using his magic attacks to hit Zatanna to the floor.

" you ruin bitch you lead them here"Bane said lounging for Zatanna and grabbing her by the neck. "Hey heros I say you should stop moving or I'll kill the girl'

The 6 heros froze and the Joker made his way over to Bane. He turned back to the Heros.

"its been nice but I have to say good-bye" the Joker ran over to the car that was waiting for them, Bane just smiled evily at the team and tightened his grip on Zatanna.

"we sence we don't need this girl anymore I don't see why she should be walking the earth any more"

Bane snapped Zatannas neck and dropped her lifeless body on the floor. As he broke her neck you could her the snap of the bone brakeing. Bane ran over to the get away car and he and the Joker drove away.

The 6 heros were frozen from shock. Zatanna was just killed. KF walked over to her and check to see if there was a pulse.

Nothing

Zero looked down at Beast Boy who was shaking. She knelt down and pulled him into a hug and he clung to her for dear life. She looked up at Nightwing who was calling Batman.

This would be the start of the many death to come caused by the Light and their lackeys

**so what did you think. i worked hard on this and there will be many more chapters to come, review and tell me who should dead next, dont worry the deaths will be better they will be like trying to save people and their team **


	2. Fall of the Silent Hero

**hi guys, thank for reading my story so far. and yes i know i forgot the song last chapter but I couldn't think of one that would fit with it, well on with the story *cracks finger* ow**

**Roxas: nice goin dumb ass**

**Me: SHUT UP**

**and Note I will be puting an object from a different show/game/book/amine in this story in each chapter,last chapter didn't have one,in the next chapter after each one i will tell you what the object it. and i think im gonna put some Hetalia charaters in this story becuase i LOVE Alfred F.** **Jones**

* * *

Terras team walked out of the Zatta tubes just coming back from their mission. Beast Boy was still slightly shaking, Harliey, Demyx and Zexion were filling the missions report, and Terra, Dick and Wally were carrying Zatannas body to the meda bay room so The Justice League could tell Dr. Fate that his daughter is dead.

Harleiy walked over to the giant monitor screen and tried to contact the watch tower. After a few moments Black Lightening appeared on the screen.

"this is Black Lightening from the Justice League watch tower" he said

"this is Pandora from Mount. Justice, we need you to send Batman and Dr. Fate here as soon as they can its important" she responted. Black Lightening nodded and spoke

"alright I will send them over as soon as I can" with that the screen went black. Harleiy sighed and walked into the kitchen area. She saw Zexion siting on the counter and Demyx was sitting in one of the stool with his head in his hands. Harleiy walked over to them and took a set in a stool too.

"how do you think Terras gonna take this, yeah I know her and Zatanna fought a lot but still she was our friend:" Zexion said. Harleiy looked at Zexion and shook her head.

"I don't know, but I'll got check on her" Harleiy stood up and was about to head to go find her friend, Terra walked though the hallway opening, she had her head down, her bangs hide her eyes, already in her civies but she was wearing a brown bombers jacket with a faded 50 on the back of it, a star on the front left side, and dark brown fur around the collor. Harliey quickly ran over to her friend. She looked at her friend consorned.

''Terry you okay?" she asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Terra looked at her.

" yeah I think,in just trying to figer out how I'm gonna tell Dr. Fate" she said with a sigh. She looked around the room and her eyes stoped at the Zata tubes that were starting to glow. She gulped. "well their here" she walked over to the tube to meet with Batman and Dr Fate. The two Superheros stepped out of the Zata tubes and looked at Zero.

"why have you called us here" Fate asked sternly. Terra straightened up and took a deep breath and spoke

"Dr. Fate I please ask you to let me talk to Zatarra,please this is about his daughter"Fate just looked at her fora few seconds before takeing of the helmet and Zattara appeared.

"yes Terra what is this about Zatanna" he said politely. Terra gulped and took a shaky breathe.

"we found out that your daughter was give information and weapons to the Joker and Bane" Terra looked at Zattara who looked too shocked for words, so she continued " we were sent on a mission to stop Joker and Bane when Zattana showed up with a new weapon design, we were able to get it back but before we could do anything...Bane killed Zatanna" onceshe was finished she looked up at the older hero.

He was crying

Zatarra was crying

Terra hugged him and said she was sorry for leting this happen.

"its not your failt Terra you tryed your best" he said leting her go and walking towards the Medda bay. Batman walked up to Terra

"there is a building on fire in Happy Harbar, can you go get the people out safely" he asked. Terra nodded and walked towards the montoir computer. She called HArliey over to follow her. Terra typed in a few keys in and the screen show a young man with aborne hair. Terra put a fake smile on and smiled at the man

" hey Lexaeus, I need your help, we have a building on fire and sence you can contol Earth i think i would helpus alot...PLEASE" she asked the man. Lexaeus stay quit for a minture before answering

"I dont see why I couldnt help,I will be over there in a few seconds" the screen went black and the zatta Zube rawred to life. Lexaeus or his superhero name Tor-oe.

"well lets get going" Terra said walking towrods the zatta tubes

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Harleiy there a 5 year old girl stuck on the 6th floor" Zero yelled running up a set of stairs to the 4th floor. Harliey and Tor-oe nodded and ran ahead of her. Terra ran down a hallway, looking through every room. The smokewas geting so bad she could barly stand it. She unfolded her large Demon wings and flaped them, clearing the smoke for a few seconds. She saw a small boy in a corner. She ran over to him a picked him up. She floped her wings again looking for a window. She saw on at the far end of the hallway. She took off runing as fast as she could. She know that her wings wouldnt beable to get enough lift to fly. She ramed into the winddow, brokeing it . AS it broke she jumped. Zero rapped her wings around the young boy. They hit the ground hard. Terra yelled out in pain.

People ran over to help. Zero unfolded her wing to revele that the boy was unharmed. The boy ran over to his mother and huged her. Terra smiled and got up, she tryed to flop her wing to fly. But a sharp pain ran through the left wing, she winced and gently folded them. She put a finger to her iner-com

"Pandora, Tor-oe, I have a problem, my wing is hurt and i cant fly, you two will have to get the people out from the 7th floor, ill check for remaning people on the 1st and 2nd floor" zero said into the com link.

"okay we have everone out of the building, we are on our way out" Harleiy voice said ove the link. Terra looked up at the building. Her bright green eyes widen.

"Pandora, you and Tor-oe need to get out of there now, the building will colapse any second" she said.

Harleiy ran down a hallway with Lexaeus right behind her. They dont have much time and she knows it. As they were runing the floor would colaps in places they steped.

As Harliey was running, the floor colaped under her foot getting her stuck. Lexuaes grabed her when he ran by. As they aproched a window the cieling started to colaps ontop of them. A board hit Tor-oe to the ground. Harleiy flow out of hit arms and into the wall by the window. Harleiy stood up and started to walk towords him, but he stoped her.

"go I'm fine get out of here" he yelled. Harleiy shook her head.

"no I'mnot leaving without you" she said trying to lift one of the fallin boards, but she was too weak from the smoke to move them. Lexaeus shook his head.

"leave now, or you will die" he pushed Harliey towards the window. "go I promise i will be okay" he lied and Harliey know he was. Harleiy loked back at him one more time before jumping out the window. Right as she did the whole building fell down behindher. She hit the ground hard and fast. The world was spining before it suddenly went black. Before she blacked out she heard Terras voice.

"LEXAEUS NNOOOO!" then everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Harleiy slowly opened her eyes. She was dizzy and had a horrible head ach. She put her hand u to her head and looked around the room. She was in the Medda bay back at the Moutain.

"what happned" she asked herself.

"well you jumped out of a building" a voice said startleing her. Harleiy turned her head to see Terra standing in the door way. Her left wing was banaged up and her hands were rapped in banages too.

"Terra what happened to your hands"

Terra looked at her hands and tears filled her eyes.

"I burnt my hands trying to save Tor-oe from the fire, b-b-but I was too late, when I found his he was already d-dead" she said crying.

Harleiy know hhow much Lexaeus maent to Terra, she was like her older brother, hell all of Oraganiztion 13 were lke her brothers. She brought them here so they could live as Somebodies and live a life. She spent weeks bring them here one by one, so loosing one of them was like loosing her family.

Harliey got up and went and huged her friend.

"sh Terry its okay: she cooed rubing her back. Terra just crying into her friends shoulder.

"first Zatanna now Lexaeus w-w-who next" Terra sobed

This is the second death ofmany. Who will be next.

* * *

**Man now i fell like a dick i killed Lexy. Well tell me what you think. I might not post for a while becuase i have a BIG Chemistry test coming up and when u a freshman in a jonior class, you get looked down on if u fuck up**


End file.
